gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Comeback
Comeback was the 13th episode of Season 2. It aired February 15. This episode features two songs by Justin Bieber sung by Sam and his boy-band, and Sue's battle with her depression after losing her Regionals. Rachel attempts to boost her social status, while Emma makes her first appearance of the second half of the season. Plot Will is over Emma, Glee club is going to regionals, glee got all of Sue's money and his past Terri. Emma rushes into Will's spanish class and informs him that Becky Jackson opened Sue's draw, to find it writen 'Goodbye cruel world'. Emma, upset,points out that Sue could be dead by now. They look down the page and it says 'Yes. Losers. I'm commiting Sue-icide. Wll and Emma rush to Sue's house t find the door unlocked. Emma fnds no pule on Sue andSue sit's up informing her that she can mae herself do that. After some insults, Emma and Will leave. Sam has Quinn problems. they awkwardly make a date for friday. After Quinn got mono, she told Sam she didn't kiss Finn, she saved his life after he choked on a gumball. He says he feels like he is losing her. He makes a Justin Beiber experiece one-man band. Rachel and Brittany have a deal. She'll give Brittany half her allowance, if brittany tells everyone she's copying Rachel Berry. Sue's lost it! She has nothing t do any it drives her insane. Will gets worried about Sue coming after Glee and taks to emma about this when sue interupts, with something to hang herself with, Will yells at her to sit down. Emma Sue says she loved to sing to a song, and Emma suggests she joins glee club, which they agree to. Glee is upset to learn Sue is in Glee club, but they aprove after somme cnvincing. They're competition is revealed, the warblers and oral intensity (again). Sam reveals his new haircut and band. Puck says his mouth looks even bigger. He then sings Baby to Quinn, which Glee likes. Puck, Artie and Mike join the justin beiber experience. As earlier, while making out with Tina, Mike found her playing Angry Birds on iPhone. Finn says Justin Beiber sucks, and only people under 12 lisen to his music, Sue has decided to pit the kids against each other. She gets Mercedes to teach her how t be diva, se says Rachelsaid shes not talented. She then asks Rachel, andSue says Mercedes said Rachel is Not as talented she thinks, and all Rachels ideas are horrible. Rachel and Mercedes then arange a diva off. I Glee club the JBE sing their antham, somebody to love. Puck admits to Lauren he wants her, ad she say she might hav a proposition. Finn and Quinn break-up because of Sam and JBE Puck watches Lauren wrestle. Lauren asks puck for advice about singing. Puck says tp picture theaudience in their underwear. Finn starts dressing as Justin Beiber The diva off occurs Will takes Su to th e hospital to sing with the kids. Sue hugs a kid and lets her sit on sues lap while they sing. Rachel and Brittany' deal turns wrong and Rachel becomes furious. Lsuren sings I know what boys like. Santana tells Sam Quinn cheated, and to let Finn haveit. Sue tells will that they'll be no Justin, no hoodies and no Justin hair, and she'll sing a song. They sing Sing by My chemical romance. Songs *'Baby' by'' Justin Bieber''. Sung by Sam and Artie. *'Somebody to Love' by Justin Bieber. Sung by Sam, Puck, Artie and Mike. *'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent. Sung by Rachel and Mercedes. *'This Little Light of Mine '''by ''Harry Dixon Loes. Sung by Will, Sue and''' the hospital patients.' *[[I Know What Boys Like|'I Know What Boys Like']] by ''The Waitresses. Sung by Lauren. *'SING' by'' My Chemical Romance. ''Sung by New Directions with Sue Sylvester Images strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg|Sam and Artie during 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg|Mike and Puck in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg|Puck - Same clothes as in 'Somebody To Love' strick-glee-gallery-10-2011-a-l.jpg strick-glee-gallery-12-2011-a-l.jpg tumblr_lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1_1280.jpg|'Somebody To Love' practice glee comeback.jpg tumblr_lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg sam.PNG|Sam in JB attire somebodytolove.jpg|Mike in Comeback tumblr_lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1_500.jpg|Artie tumblr_lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1_500.jpg Comeback22.jpg Gleeee.jpg Tumblr lg085gS1f11qf29v6o1 500.jpg Comeback24.jpg tumblr_lg0927zImq1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg Comeback.jpg Puck11.jpg 165190_196210827059218_100000109051428_791144_4221321_n.jpg S2L.jpg vlcsnap-2011-02-09-17h13m44s181.png|Part of Laurens near-nude scene Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 1.50.49 PM.png|Brittany and Rachel Screen shot 2011-02-12 at 1.52.12 PM.png|The Glee club in their 'underclothes/underwear' Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Videos thumb|300px|right|Take Me or Leave Me (FULL HQ STUDIO) thumb|300px|left|Sing ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|300px|right|I Know what Boys like ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|300px|left|Somebody to Love ( FULL HQ STUDIO ) thumb|right|300px|Baby (FULL HQ STUDIO) thumb|left|300px|Comeback Teaserthumb|300px|right|Comeback Promothumb|left|300px|The Justin Bieber Experience thumb|right|300px|HD Silly Love Songs/Comeback Promothumb|300px|left|Cory, Mark and Darren. Category:Take Me or Leave Me Category:SING Category:Baby Category:Somebody To Love Category:Rent Category:My Chemical Romance Category:Season Two Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Justin Bieber Category:Sam Evans Category:Quinn Fabray Category:I Know What Boys Like Category:Lauren Zizes Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Sue Sylvester